Television and audio/video devices are typically controlled remotely from a remote controller that operates in the infrared (IR) frequency range when a user enters a command. An infrared signal is typically modulated with a modulating signal at approximately 38 KHz. At the receiver side (i.e., at the controlled device), a receiver may be implemented as a metal sealed module with a built-in amplifier and a band pass filter for demodulation. The module typically provides a serial output with demodulated data to the controller of a controlled device (e.g., television or audio/visual device). The controller consequently controls the device in accordance with the command.
However, television and audio/video devices that are manufactured by different manufacturers are typically incompatible with different remote controllers. Even with remote controllers that can be programmed for devices of different manufacturers, a user is typically required to configure the remote controller for a specific device. Thus, there is a market need to provide a universal remote controller that facilitates operation over a spectrum of different manufacturers.